In recent years, in a field of chemical synthesis or chemical analysis, a reactor, which has been manufactured by a microfabrication technique called MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) and configured of a channel having a cross-sectional dimension of dozens to hundreds μm, is beginning to be used. Such reactor is called a micromixer or a microreactor.
The microreactor merge fluids of two or more types of substances, the substances mutually reacting, and brings the fluids into contact with each other in a fine channel to generate a chemical reaction. In the microreactor, a width or a height of the channel is small; a surface area per cubic volume of a reacting part is large; and inner volume of the channel is small. Thus, the microreactor has a short mixing time of the substances and fast heat exchange, and as a result, has effects that by-products due to the reaction decrease and a reaction yield becomes high.
Patent Document 1 describes that a high-temperature and high-pressure micromixer configured such that central axes of a first reaction-solution introducing tube, an effluent tube, and a mixing part are made coincident, and provided are two second reaction-solution introducing tubes arranged rotationally as well as symmetrically with respect to the central axis and having an offset without intersecting at one point on the central axis.
Additionally, a conventional technology described in Patent Document 2 includes to, for lessening an interval of two types of fluids flowing in a mixing channel, divide the respective fluids into multiple ones at an upstream of the mixing channel; alternately flow the two types of fluids; and contract flows thereof in a flow-contract part.
Patent Document 1: JP Application Publication No. 2008-12453 A
Patent Document 2: PCT International Publication Number No. WO02/16017 A